


Tea party

by AliaMael



Series: Agathe [7]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Finalement, quand on y réfléchit, une vie c'est souvent assez absurde.Et ce n'est pas plus mal.
Series: Agathe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937038
Kudos: 1





	Tea party

– … et ils ne sont pas _méchants_ , mais ils sont… fatiguants, conclut Agathe.

Barbie hocha la tête sentencieusement. Peut-être qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'Agathe voulait dire, ou peut-être pas. Difficile de savoir, avec elle.

– Je suis sûre qu'ils ne savent pas organiser un goûter correctement, non plus, commenta Barbie. Un cookie ?  
– Non merci, répondit Agathe de son ton le plus poli.

Est-ce que la Malkavienne en face d'elle s'attendait vraiment à ce que ses cookies soient mangés ? Encore une question qui n'aurait sans doute pas de réponse. En tous cas, son organisation était visiblement bien rôdée. Dans l'entrepôt désafecté, sa petite table avec nappe à carreaux, service à thé et cookies au chocolat détonnait totalement, mais cela ne semblait perturber que ses visiteurs. Et encore, pas Rain. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait.

Amalia souleva sa tasse d'un air méfiant. Agathe contint un sourire. Amalia avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais l'hospitalité toute malkavienne de Barbie l'avait… décontenancée. Même si la théière contenait en vérité du sang.

– Au fait, vous avez le bonjour de Milos, lança Barbie.  
– Oh ? Il va bien ?

Barbie haussa les épaules.

– Je sais pas. En fait techniquement il ne m'a pas _dit_ de vous passer le bonjour, mais il vous dirait bonjour s'il était là.  
– Je n'en doute pas, approuva Agathe.  
– C'est qui, Milos ? demanda Amalia, perdue.  
– Un Malkavien qui était sur Paris en même temps que moi, expliqua Agathe. On travaillait ensemble à la Prévôté. Une nuit il s'est introduit dans mon havre, a lu mon journal intime, puis m'a braquée avec un fusil à pompe, et après ça on est devenus amis.

Blanc.

– Il a fait _quoi_ ? gronda Rain.

Agathe se hâta de poser une main sur le bras de son ami.

– Calme-toi, je t'assure que tout va bien ! Il avait vraiment des raisons très légitimes d'être paranoïaque à mon sujet, et une fois le malentendu dissipé, on s'est rendu compte qu'on était dans le même bateau. C'est sûr que ça n'a pas été le quart d'heure le plus agréable de mon existence, mais ça en valait la peine.

Rain n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

– Raiiiiin…  
– Quoi ?  
– Pas la peine de t'énerver contre Milos, surtout après autant d'années.  
– Je m'énerve pas, répliqua Rain d'un ton boudeur.

Agathe lui retourna un regard dubitatif. Rain se cacha derrière sa tasse, et Agathe décida de renifler la sienne. Bonne surprise, elle _pouvait_ boire son contenu. Elle prit donc une gorgée de sang, se félicitant d'avoir une restriction pas trop pointue, ce qui permettait à de heureux hasards comme celui-ci d'arriver.

– Tu as quand même une façon particulière de te faire des amis, commenta Amalia.  
– Je suppose que je m'adapte au passif de chacun ?  
– Il habite toujours à Paris, ce Milos ? demanda Rain d'un ton qui tentait d'être innocent et échouait lamentablement.  
– Aux dernières nouvelles, il était à Stockholm, et je t'interdis de _quitter le pays_ pour lui courir après. Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire d'abord ? Un _shovel talk_ ?  
– … peut-être ?

Agathe soupira, un sourire lui montant aux lèvres malgré elle.

– Rain, Milos est mon ami. Il est l'une des rares personnes sur Paris à avoir été sympathique avec moi, et le seul à avoir clairement fait bloc avec moi contre l'adversité.  
– … pardon. Je suis content que tu aies eu quelqu'un avec toi.  
– Merci, répondit Agathe, attendrie.  
– Awwwwww, fit Barbie.

Amalia s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de sang. Barbie entreprit de lui tapoter le dos d'un air concentré, et Amalia se répandit en excuses embarassées.

– Bien, reprit Barbie après cette interruption, avant que j'oublie…

Elle se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le minuscule placard qui était posé par terre contre le mur de l'entrepôt.

– Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier…  
– Raiiiiin… soupira Agathe.  
– Interdiction de protester ! contra Rain.

Barbie posa sur la table une petite boîte lourdement enrubannée, et agita légèrement une bougie entre ses doigts.

– Je ne sais pas quel âge ça vous fait et ce n'est pas poli de demander, donc c'est symbolique, d'accord ?  
– Vous n'allez quand même pas allumer ça ? intervint Amalia, clairement pas rassurée.  
– Bien sûr que si, c'est la tradition !  
– …  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste une toute petite bougie ! Et puis j'ai ça !

Et Barbie sortit de derrière son dos un briquet modèle ultra long, le genre qu'on utilise pour allumer les cuisinières à gaz. Agathe se demanda si elle l'avait coincé dans l'élastique de sa jupe juste pour pouvoir le dégainger ainsi par la suite.

Barbie attrapa un cookie qu'elle posa au milieu de la table et planta soigneusement la bougie dedans. Miraculeusement, le biscuit ne se brisa pas en plusieurs morceaux.

– Hop là ! chantonna Barbie.

Et elle alluma la bougie. Agathe fixa la flamme jusqu'à ce qu'Amalia toussotte.

– Tu sais, tu es supposée éteindre la bougie en soufflant dessus, hein, pointa-t-elle.

Agathe sourit, puis s'exécuta.

– Bravo ! fit Barbie, avant de se mettre à chanter "joyeux anniversaire".

Amalia la rejoignit, hésitant entre embarras et enthousiasme. Rain écouta en silence, l'air concentré.

– L'an prochain je chante en français, promit-il.  
– Je m'en souviendrai, dit Agathe.

Barbie poussa le tas de rubans vers Agathe.

– Tenez, c'est pour vous !  
– Je… merci.

Une célébration _et_ un cadeau ? De la part de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas vraiment ? C'était beaucoup. Plus qu'elle n'aurait cru possible, en tous cas.

Agathe entreprit de défaire tous les rubans sous l'œil excité de Barbie. Elle finit par pouvoir ouvrir le couvercle de la boîte, et découvrit… un collier. De pâtes. 

– Je l'ai fait moi-même ! s'exclama Barbie, avant de poursuivre, hésitante : J'espère que ça vous plaît ?

Agathe fixa le cadeau incongru. C'était indéniablement des pâtes, mais Barbie les avait peintes de plusieurs nuances de bleu intercallées d'argent, et le résultat était étonnamment élégant.

Agathe souleva doucement le collier, puis le passa autour de son cou.

– Ça me plaît, oui, dit-elle sincèrement. Merci.  
– Pas de quoi !

Agathe sourit, et ses amis suivirent.

C'était une belle nuit.


End file.
